


I for for I...

by Rinkafic



Series: Time Shift 'verse [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Stargate Atlantis AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little bit o' fluff, not everything is epic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I for for I...

Evan watched David as he crossed the narrow walkway leading to the temple. He was holding his breath. So was Laura, leaning into his side, tightly clutching his arm. He hadn’t wanted either of them to come this time, but especially not David. He wasn’t a Major anymore; he couldn’t order either of them to do anything. They were a team now.

He wanted to call out, warn him to be careful, but was terrified of distracting David as he carefully put one foot in front of the other on the disgustingly narrow ledge. Bits of rock slid over, bouncing down into the chasm below.

Lorne couldn’t even close his eyes. He could be watching David picking his way to his death, but he couldn’t look away.

“C’mon David,” Laura whispered. Evan put an arm around her and held her close. ‘I can’t watch.” Laura buried her face against his arm as David reached part of the path that had crumbled away.

David’s foot slipped and his hands waved as he teetered. Evan’s breath caught in his throat and the thought that crossed his mind was that he hadn’t ever told David how he felt. All these months together, and he’d kept his little secret. It seemed so small and selfish now, hoarding it, saving it for ‘just the right time.’

“Please, God, let him make it through this and I swear, I will tell him. I will tell both of them and I will never take them for granted again,’ Evan prayed, holding Laura tight.

David righted himself and leaned against the wall, catching his breath. “I’m okay!” he shouted after a few moments of hard breathing.

“Almost there. Go slow, baby, just go slow,” Evan called, now that he wouldn’t distract him.

“I wish the circumstances were different while you were saying that,” David chuckled and tossed Evan a leer.

“Me too!”

“Me three!” Laura said, her face still buried in Evan’s sleeve. Her knuckles were white where she gripped his arm and shirt.

David resumed his crossing. He didn’t stumble again, to Evan’s relief. When he got within arm’s reach of them, Evan let go of Laura and held out both hands to grab at David’s hands and drag him over to them. The three of them stood in a huddle, breathing heavily until their heartbeats all settled down again.

“We are _so_ finding another way back,” Laura said as she broke away and scowled down over the edge of the crevasse.

“Agreed,” Evan and David said together.

Evan caught David’s face in both his hands. “Listen.” He leaned in and kissed David’s lips softly. “I need you to know something.”

David kissed him back. “What?”

“You just scared twenty years off my life.”

“Sorry.”

“That wasn’t it.” Taking a deep breath, Evan whispered, “I love you.” He had never said that to anyone in his life, had anyone to say it to.

Understanding somehow how hard that admission had been, David kissed him again, smoothing his hair back from his face, he whispered, “I love you too.”


End file.
